Santa's Little Helper
"Santa's Little Helper" is the tenth episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the tenth of the overall series. It first aired on December 10, 1993. The episode was written by Susan Estelle Jansen, and directed by David Trainer. Plot As Mr. Feeny ends his reading of 'A Christmas Carol', Cory and Shawn make jokes and Mr. Feeny has Topanga switch seats with Cory. With the two troublemakers separated, Mr. Feeny asks Cory's opinion on the story and he summarizes "if you're a real butthead, then neat ghosts will take you to cool places." Suffice to say, Mr. Feeny is not amused. Cory notices Shawn packed his lunch even though he usually likes the cafeteria fish sticks. Minkus drops by their table and Topanga follows soon after. They all get into a small debate about the meaning of Christmas, with Cory placing value on gift-giving and Topanga informing them it's about celebrating the winter solstice. Cory and Shawn finally manage to get Topanga and Minkus to leave so they can brag about the presents they're getting. Cory is particularly excited about a new, authentic NBA basketball. Minkus returns one last time to get Shawn's five dollar donation for the class Christmas gift to Mr Feeny. Shawn lies that he spent it on lunch before quickly leaving. Morgan and Amy return from the mall with Morgan upset, thinking she killed Santa Claus. Alan finds the whole situation funny and Amy goes up to check on her daughter. Cory rushes home to check on the newest presents added under the Christmas tree. When he tells his dad he's going to tell Shawn, he learns that Shawn's dad was laid off from work. Cory is sad that his friend won't get anything for Christmas and resolves to give him one of his own gifts. The gift he settles on is the basketball he was excited to get himself. Shawn is confused at first but when he finds out that Cory knows about his dad getting fired, he's embarrassed and upset. He refuses to take Cory's supposed charity gift and he storms off. Cory yells after Shawn and tries to complain about his lack of Christmas spirit to Mr. Feeny who seems to have heard the tail end of their argument. Mr. Feeny gives a small speech on friendship and how people shouldn't give gifts just to get gratitude and feel good about themselves. Inside the house, Morgan is finally able to come out of her room but quickly runs back, screaming when she sees the burly looking mall elf who blamed her for Santa's heart attack. The next day at school, Minkus badgers Shawn for the five dollars and Shawn would rather the whole class think he's a deadbeat than admit he doesn't have money to give. Cory talks to Minkus and gives the five dollars he saved for a basketball net, claiming he borrowed it from Shawn and that's why Shawn didn't have the money. Minkus presents Mr. Feeny with a large, hard-cover dictionary and Shawn finds out his name is in the card. When he tries to thank Minkus for including him, Minkus reveals what Cory told him and Shawn sincerely wishes him a Merry Christmas. Shawn stops by Cory's house, spotting him with his ball in the backyard. He gives Cory his dad's old basketball net as a Christmas gift and they get into a quick basketball game. When they come back to Cory's place, Amy invites him to stay but Shawn would rather spend Christmas with his family. She gives him Christmas cookies to take home and before leaving, Cory asks if he'll be okay. Shawn assures him he will, "Hey, I got friends I can get through anything." A certain gray-haired neighbor comes knocking dressed as Santa Claus and assures Morgan he was in the hospital because he ate under cooked figgy pudding. Morgan is relieved she didn't kill Santa but, as her mom grabs her camera to take a picture, she wonders why Santa looks like Mr. Feeny. In the post-credits tag, Morgan sings the Batman version of Jingle Bells while her mom plays the piano. Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence Guest Cast * Tom LaGrua as Elf Quotes Mr. Feeny: Miss Lawrence, would you please trade places with Mr. Matthews? Topanga: Alright. (closes eyes) I am a hyperactive, underachieving 11 year old boy. Mr. Feeny: I meant physically. Topanga: Oh. Well, that takes less of a psychic toll. Shawn: Topanga, I think I can hear them calling you back into your own dimension. Cory: Oh yeah. They're saying "Topanga, get your aura back here." Shawn: And bring Minkus. Mr. Feeny: You know what I like most about Christmas? Cory: I go away for a week? Mr. Feeny: Yeah, that's pretty special. But it's the time of year that you can think back and appreciate the real gifts you received. Cory: I don't get it. Mr. Feeny: Friendship for example, is a real gift. And it's given with no expectation and no gratitude is necessary. Not between real friends. You think about that. Elf: I came to return your wife's money. She paid for a picture with Santa, she never got it. Alan: Uh, excuse me. You called my little girl a "demon child"? Elf: Hey, all I know is one minute Santa's all jolly, jingling his bells, the next minute your kid sits on his lap, badabing badaboom, heart attack! Coincidence? I don't think so. (Sticks a cigar in his mouth) (Cory and Shawn run into the living room, bouncing the basketball) Amy: Not in the house! Alan: You guys are playing with that so much, I'm afraid you're going to wear a hole in it. Cory: Who cares, it's his ball! Amy: I want you to take these Christmas cookies to your mom. (She gives a box to Shawn) Morgan: I helped make them! Eric: Yeah, careful when you bite into them. One of Barbie's little plastic shoes is missing. Shawn: Merry Christmas, you guys. (He gets scattered 'Merry Christmas' wishes from the Matthews) Cory: Hoops here tomorrow? Shawn: Do I have a choice? You're the only guy on the block with a net. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Christmas Specials Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday Episode